Excuse Me
by Thursday Soda
Summary: DAELO FF, RAPE, LEMON, BDSM, INCEST, YAOI, TOYS, HARDCORE. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Cute Prey

Tittle : Excuse Me.

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, INCEST, AU, OOC, Crack Pair, DLDR, RAPE, LEMON, NC21, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR Please.

Daehyun = 19 thn

Junhong = 8 thn

Chapter 1 : Cute Prey.

# Daehyun Pov.

" Jadi kita punya rumah baru?." Tanyaku pada _Appa_.

" _Nde_, rumah kita yang ini akan dijual." Jawab _Appa_.

" Baiklah, aku akan segera membereskan kamarku." Kataku.

" Daehyun_nie_…" panggil_ Appa_.

" _Nde_?."

" Kau tidak keberatan kan dengan hal ini?." Tanya _Appa_.

Aku tersenyum simpul. " Aniya, aku juga tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan _Appa_, aku senang punya _eomma _baru. Appa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti itu, aku ini sudah dewasa Appa." Kataku.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Besok adalah hari pernikahan _Appa_ dengan seorang wanita bermarga Choi. Aku belum pernah mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan _Appa_, jadi aku tidak terlalu protes dengan pernikahan_ Appa_.

Dan appa bilang dia sudah membeli rumah baru untuk kita tinggal dengan keluarga istri barunya. Kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

" Hmm… Apakah aku akan mempunyai saudara tiri juga?." Gumamku.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku sudah harus sibuk mengurusi diriku sendiri, _appa_ sudah menyiapkan kemeja, jas dan lain-lain untukku. Aku juga harus tampil baik dipernikahan _Appa_. Setelah itu kami berangkat ke gereja dimana mereka akan menikah nanti.

Aku segerea duduk dibarisan depan, dan upacara pernikahanpun segera berlangsung. Kulihat ada seorang anak kecil yang bermain piano tak jauh dari altar, anak itu lucu sekali. Tak lama kemudian pengantin perempuan berjalan masuk ke gereja, dia wanita yang cantik, setelah pernikahan ini aku akan memanggilnya _eomma_.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi dan bahagia saat berada di altar. Setelah mereka mengucap janji dan bertukar cincin, kami semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat mereka berciuman. Aku jadi bernostalgia saat pernikah _appa _dan _eomma _dulu.

Lalu kulihat anak yang sedang bermain piano tadi berlari memeluk Nyonya Choi dengan tawa lebar. " Mamaaa!." Panggilnya. Lalu kulihat_ appa_ menggendong anak itu. Apa bocah itu anak dari istri baru_ appa_? Kalau benar, berarti dia akan menjadi adikku?

Kamipun berfoto di depan gereja bersama.

" _Yeobo_, apa dia Daehyun yang kau bilang itu?."

" _Nde_, dia anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Daehyun_nie_ kenalkan dia ibu barumu. Jadi panggil dia _eomma_." Kata_ Appa_.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_." Sapaku sambil membungkuk sebentar.

" Dia benar-benar tampan. Ini kenalkan, dia juga anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, namanya Junhong." Kata _eomma_.

" Jadi, namamu Junhong ya? kau lucu sekali." Kataku sambil berjongkok di depan Junhong.

Dia tersenyum lebar. " _Annyeonghasaeyooo_…" sapanya.

" _Annyeong_!." Balasku. " Mulai sekarang panggil aku _hyung_, _arachi_?." Lanjutku.

" _Araseo hyung_!." Katanya.

Hari itu kami pulang kerumah baru. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku ingin istirahat, dan tidur sampai besok. Tapi tunggu… Aku baru ingat adik baruku sepertinya bisa kubuat tontonan, dia begitu imut! Well, aku tidak peduli wlaupun aku _gay _dan _pedo_. Yang penting ada mangsa baru.

" Daehyun_nie_, kamarmu diatas, bersebelahan dengan kamar Junhong." Kata _Appa_.

"_ Araseo appa_."

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Ayo kita kesana bersama!." Kata Junhong senang.

" _Kajja_." Ajakku.

" _Hyung_, gendong aku!." Pinta Junhong.

Anak ini benar-benar manja sekali, untunglah dia cepat mengakrabkan diri, jadi aku tak perlu berusaha terlalu banyak untuk dekat dengannya.

Aku segera berjongkok agar Junhong naik ke punggungku, lalu aku segera naik ke lantai 2. Kamar Junhongsudah tertata rapid an di_ design_ untuk kamar anak-anak. Sedangkan kamarku mungkin sama seperti kamar dirumah lamaku dulu, karena semua barangku sudah kupindah dan ditata sama seperti dulu.

" Waah, kamarku lebih besar dari sebelumnyaa." Kata Junhong.

" Benarkah?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, waaah, aku senang sekali _hyung_! Ayo sekarang main di kamarmu!." Ajak Junhong.

" _Araseo_."

Dikamarku mungkin terkesan biasa saja. Tapi masih ada beberapa barangku yang di dalam kardus dan belum kubereskan.

" _Hyung_, ayo kita main sesuatu." Kata Junhong.

" Kau ingin main apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanyaku.

" Terserah, hyung punya mainan apa?." Tanya Junhong.

Emmm.. mainan yah? _Vibrator_? BDSM _stuff_? Haissh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Daehyun! Junhong masih terlalu kecil untuk kau sentuh! Tapi dia terlalu imut untuk sekedar dipandang saja…

" Mainan? Coba _hyung_ cari sebentar." Kataku sambil membuka beberapa kardus untuk mencari mainan yang sekiranya masih kusimpan.

" _Hyung _ini apa?." Tanya Junhong.

Dan aku begitu terkejut saat melihat Junhong membawa sebuah _vibrator _yang cukup besar, aku segera mengambilnya dari tangan Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, kau menemukan ini dimana?." Tanyaku panik.

" Di kotak itu." Jawab Junhong sambil menunjuk sekotak _vibrator_ milikku. Aku segera meringkus dan menaruhnya diatas lemari.

" Memangnya itu apa sih _hyung_?." Tanuya Junhong.

" Itu… emm.. pokoknya Junhong_ie_ tidak boleh menyentuhnya, itu hanya orang dewasa yang tau." Kataku.

" _Araseo_. Jadi kita mau main apa _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku hanya menemukan ular tangga, monoppoli, dan catur. Aku lupa menaruh _video game_-nya dimana…" kataku.

" Baiklah, ayo main monopoli _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah. _Kajja_!."

Ditengah kita bermain _appa_ dan _eomma_ datang. " Senang sekali melihat kalian langsung akrab seperti ini." Kata _eomma_.

" Benar _yeobo_, dengan begini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Kata _appa_.

" Memangnya ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Kita akan merencanakan bulan madu berdua." Kata appa.

Bulan madu? Itu ide yang bagus! Dengan begitu aku bisa menyentuh Junhong sepuasnya!.

" _Jinjjayo_ _appa_?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, tapi kami sempat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua." Kata _eomma_.

" Eh, kalau aku sih tidak apa, aku bisa kok menjaga Junhong selama kalian pergi." Kataku.

" Apa benar Daehyun_nie_?." Tanya _eomma._

" _Nde eomma_. Percayakan saja padaku." Kataku.

" _Gomawo nee_. Kau memang anak yang baik." Kata _eomma_.

" Memangnya rencananya kapan kalian berangkat?." Tanyaku sambil masih melempar dadu bermain monopoli.

" Besok lusa." Jawab _appa_.

" Eeehh? Secepat itu?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, kami sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama." Kata _appa_.

" Memangnya kalian mau kemana?." Tanya Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, _appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin pergi selama beberapa waktu, bisakah Junhong_ie_ tidak nakal bersama Daehyun _hyung _selama kita pergi?." Tanya _eomma_ sambil memangku Junhong.

" Kenapa tidak mengajak kita juga?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kali ini hanya _eomma_ dan _appa _saja. Tapi lain kali kalian berdua pasti diajak._ Eotte_?." Tanya _eomma_ lembut.

" Baiklah." Jawab Junhong.

" Tapi Junhong janji tidak akan rewel ya?."

" _Araseo_." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Keesokkan harinya kami sarapan pagi bersama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak satu meja dengan keluarga lengkap.

" Daehyun_nie_, bisakah kau mengantar Junhong ke sekolah?." Tanya _eomma_.

" Oh tentu saja." Jawabku.

Setelah sarapan selesai aku mengantar Junhong ke sekolah. Anak ini begitu polos dan menggemaskan, membuatku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya. Kenapa dia begitu manis? Apapun yang terjadi dia akan jadi milikku!

" _Hyung_, nanti sepulang sekolah kita bermain lagi ya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tentu saja, nanti _hyung _beri tau permainan yang seru." Kataku.

" Apa itu_ hyung_?."

" Nanti saja kuberi tau, sekarang Junhong_ie_ sekolah dulu." Kataku.

" Baiklah."

Setelah mengantar Junhong pulang, aku melanjutkan untuk pergi kuliah pagi. Aku harus menjemput Junhong lagi pukul 11.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah,_ appa _dan_ eomma _berangkat ya " kata eomma yang sudah bersiap untuk naik mobil.

" Semoga bulan madu kalian menyenangkan." Kataku.

" Daehyunn_ie_, jaga Junhong dengan baik." Kata _appa_.

" _Araseo appa_."

Kemudian _eomma_ memelukku sebentar. " Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika ada sesuatu telfonlah kami." Kata _eomma_.

" Iya _eomma_."

Setelah memeluk Junhong dan berpamitan akhirnya mereka pergi. Aku dan Junhong kembali masuk ke dalam. Aku tak pernah sesenang ini. Hanya ada aku dan Junhong sekarang.

" _Hyung_, aku lapar…" Kata Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_ ingin makan apa?." Tanyaku.

" Topuki saja." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah ayo makan topuki." Ajakku.

Setelah membeli topuki tak jauh dari rumah, kami kembali pulang untuk memakannya.

" _Hyung_ ayo makan di kamarmu saja." Kata Junhongie.

" Boleh."

Kamipun memakan topuki itu sambil nonton film. Junhong_ie _benar-benar antusias nonton film. " _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Lihat! Seru sekali yaah."

Aduuh dia imut sekali sih! Bahkan dia makan topuki sampai belepotan.

" Junhong_ie_, kesini sebentar." Kataku.

Kemudian Junhong sedikit mendekat padaku. Aku membingkai wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya sambil menjilati topuki yang belepotan di sudut bibirnya.

" Eunghh.. hyu—mmph…" desah Junhong.

Aku masih menikmati bibir _plum_ miliknya, begitu enak dan sensasinya menyenangkan. Setelah kurasa Junhong kembali berontak aku melepaskannya.

" _Hyung_ kenapa menciumku?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Karena bibirmu belepotan topuki, jadi _hyung _membersihkannya dengan cara yang lain." Kataku.

" Kau mengagetkanku _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil mem_pout_kan bibir kecilnya yang semakin membuatnya imut.

" Junhong_ie_, ku mau tidak bermain permainan yang seru?." Tanyaku.

Seketika mata Junhong langsung berbinar. " Main apa _hyung_?." Tanyanya antusias.

" Tapi Junhong harus janji jangan pernah bilang pada mama dan papa." Kataku.

" _Araseo hyung_. Junhong janji tidak akan memberitau siapa-siapa." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi Junhong harus mau di cium lagi." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aishh.. baiklah baiklah." Kata Junhong sambil naik ke pangkuanku. Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan!.

Aku kembali membingkai wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir kecilnya yang merah, perlahan kugigit agar dia membuka mulutnya. Dan tidak menunggu lama lidahku sudah masuk ke dalamnya dan memainkan lidahnya.

" Eungghh.. emmmh.. ahhhh…" desahnya membuat libidoku makin tinggi saja.

Kurasakan dia mulai menarik bajuku, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan nafas, saking senangnya aku lupa bahwa dia masih kecil dan tidak pernah melakukan ini.

" Haah… haah.. _hyungie_, itu bukan ciuman!." Katanya.

" Eh? Kenapa bisa?." Tanyaku.

" Ciuman itu seperti ini…" kata Junhong sambil mencium pipiku sekilas. " Atau seperti ini…" katanya lagi sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Kau benar-benar masih polos yah… itu Cuma ciuman biasa, yang _hyung_ tadi lakukan itu juga ciuman." Kataku menjelaskan.

" Oh, jadi begitu.."

Kemudian aku memberinya sebuah permen, yang sebenarnya adalah obat perangsang. Akan sangat susah membuat anak sekecil Junhong terangsang akan hal seperti ini.

" Ini makanlah." Kataku.

" Waah.. permen!." Katanya yang langsung memakan permen itu.

" Jadi_ hyung_, permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku mengeluarkan_ vibrator_ kecil yang bisa diaktifkan melalui _remote control_. " Itu apa _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ini mainan yang unik, coba kau lepas celanamu sebentar." Kataku.

Dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran perlahan Junhong menuruti kata-kataku. Kulihat dia sudah melepas celananya, dan hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalam.

" _Hyuungghh_.." panggilnya pelan.

" _Waeyo_ Junhong_ie_?."

" Kenapa disini jadi panas? Ennggh.." katanya.

Hohohoho… Sepertinya obatnya sudah mulai bekerja. _Great_! Semua berjalan dengan baik.

" Sepertinya memang iya, biarkan saja." Kataku. Lalu aku segera memasang _vibrator_ kecil itu kedalam_ hole_ mungilnya.

" _Hyuuungghh_, apa yang kau lakukaan?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Junhong_ie_ diam saja, setelah ini kau akan merasa enak." Kataku.

"_ Jinjjayo_?."

" _Nde_. Tunggu saja." Kataku.

Setelah persiapan selesai, aku bersandar di tempat tidur lalu memangku Junhong. " _Hyung_, sebenarnya kita mau main apa sih?." Protes Junhong.

Tanpa bicara aku langsung menciumnya lagi, Junhong sedikit melawan mungkin karena dia terkejut. Dia sangat menggemaskan untuk diperkosa sekarang. Tapi aku sendiri juga sudah tidak tahan.

Ditengah ciuman kami aku menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan_ vibrator_ yang ada di dalam _hole _Junhong. Dan seketika itu Junhong tersentak, dan menggeliat kebingungan.

" Kenapa Junhong_ie_?." Tanyaku.

" Benda yang _hyung _masukkan tadi… ennggh.. ouwwh.. bergetaarhh…" jawab Junhong sambil terlihat frustasi.

" Bagaimana rasanya?." Tanyaku lembut.

" Ouwwh… _hyuungh_.. sssh.. nngghh!."

Aku mulai menjamah lehernya, dan menjilat leher putihnya yang menggoda. " Ayo katakan pada _hyung _bagaimana rasanya." Kataku.

" Enngggh… Rasanyaa.. nnnhh… Enaak _hyuunggh_…" jawab Junhong.

Aku tersenyum nakal. Oh _Lord _maafkan dosaku karena telah menodai anak sekecil ini.

" Apa Junhong_ie_ mau bermain yang lebih enak dari ini?." Tanyaku nakal.

" Mauuuhh.." jawab Junhong.

" Tapi janji tidak akan bilang pada siapapun ya tentang hal ini?." Tanyaku.

"_ Ndee_… _Palli hyuungghh_…"

Aku menekan tombol ke titik maksimal, dan Junhong langsung menggeliat keenakan dipelukanku. Desahannya semakin menjadi. Aku benar-benar bahagia melihatnya.

Aku melepas celanaku karena sepertinya milikku sudah menegang. Dan sepertinya Junhong terkejut melihat ukuranku yang termasuk besar itu.

" _Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku membawa kedua tangan Junhong untuk menyentuh punyaku, dan tangannya terlihat sedikit gemetar.

" Sekarang, coba Junhong_ie_ kocok milik _hyung_." Kataku.

" Ma.. maksud_ hyung _apa?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku segera mengocok penis kecil milik Junhong perlahan, dan membuatnya sedikit mendesah keenakan.

" Rasanya enak kan?." Bisikku, dan Junhong mengangguk. " Sekarang lakukan pada milik _hyung_, agar _hyung _juga bisa merasakan rasanya." Lanjutku.

Perlahan tapi pasti Junhong mulai memijat penisku. Benar-benar membuatku semakin terangsang. Membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk menyodomi _hole virgin _milik Junhong.

" Enggghh… nikmat sekali." Racauku.

Dan kurasakan pijatan tangan Junhong semakin kencang memijat milikku. " Junhong_ie_, sekarang coba masukkan kedalam mulutmu, jilat dan hisap." Perintahku.

Junhong terdiam sambil melihat penisku. " Kenapa?." Tanyaku.

" Te… Terlalu besar _hyung_, tidak akan muat." Jawab Junhong.

Junhong benar-benar masih polos. " Coba saja dulu, pasti bisa." Kataku lembut. Kemudian Junhong mulai menjiat kepala penisku. Sensasinya benar-benar nikmat, membuatku melayang sesaat.

" Lebih dalam lagiiihh." Kataku sambil mendorong kepala Junhong perlahan untuk menelan kejantananku, meski aku sedikit kasihan karena membuat Junhong sedikit tersiksa, tapi aku juga ingin menikmati kuluman Junhong juga.

" Ngghh… Ouwwhhh.." desahku.

Aku menarik dan mendorong kepala Junhong lebih cepat untuk melakukan _blow job_. Dan sepertinya Junhong sudah pasrah saja, dan aku semakin mempercepat dorongan di kepala Junhong hingga…

SPLURRTT!

" Nggghh! Ouwwwhhh!."

Junhong menelan banyak sekali spermaku, dan sepertinya dia masih kaget dengan hal ini.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! _Hyungghh_! A.. apa itu tadii?." Kata Junhong.

Sperma itu meluber hingga ke dagu dan lehernya sehingga membuatnya semakin _fuckable_!.

" Itu namanya orgasme, jika nanti kau bisa mengeluarkannya kau akan merasa sangat-sangat enak." Kataku.

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Sekarang berbalik, dan menungginglah." Perintahku. Dengan sedikit canggung Junhong mematuhi perintahku. Dan sekarang aku disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menggairahkan. _Hole virgin _yang sempit milik Junhong sedang menghadapku, sedikit bergetar karena ada _vibrator_ di dalamnya.

" Se.. seperti ini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Benar sekali. Hmmm.. aku jadi tidak sabar lagi." Kataku.

" Ka.. kau akan melakukan apa_ hyung_?."

" Tentu saja mempenetrasimu, adik kecilku yang manis." Kataku.

" Apa itu?."

" Mungkin di awal rasanya akan sakit, tapi akan sangat nikmat nanti." Kataku.

" A.. aku takut _hyuungg_." Kata Junhong.

" Tenanglah, kau percaya pada _hyung_ kan?." Tanyaku.

Kulihat Junhong mengangguk pasrah. " Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang." Kataku sambil memposisikan kejantananku di depan _hole _mililk Junhong.

Perlahan kumasukkan penisku dengan hati-hati, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Junhong di pengalaman_ sex _pertamanya.

" Aarrgghh! _Hyunnghh_! _Appo_! Keluarkaan! Sakit sekaliiih!." Jerit Junhong hampir menangis.

" Ssshh… tenanglah, kau harus rilex." Kataku.

" _Aniya hyuung_! Aku tidak bisa! Ini sakit sekali! Aku ingin berhenti! Aaakkhhh!."

Aku sedikit iba, aku juga lupa bahwa di dalam _hole_nya juga ada_ vibrator _yang masih aktif. " Baiklah, akan kubuat ini lebih cepat." Kataku.

JLEEEBB!

" AAAARRGGHH!." Teriak Junhong saat aku melesakkan penisku masuk ke dalam _hole_-nya. Memang hanya muat hingga setengahnya saja, tapi sepertinya itu sangat berat bagi Junhong.

Aku diam sejenak memberi waktu pada Junhong untuk terbiasa dengan penisku di dalam _hole_-nya.

" Eungghh!." Kudengar Junhong melenguh, kurasa getaran di _vibrator_ ini membuatnya kembali terangsang.

" Akan kumulai." Kataku.

Dengan perlahan aku memulai gerakan keluar masuk, merasakan sensasi lubang _virgin_ milik Junhong ditambah dengan gerakan ritmis dari _vibrator_ didalam.

" Ssshh! Nggghh! Lubangmu benar-benar sempit Junhong_ie_… Nnnhh! Nikmat sekaliii." Kataku.

Kulihat tubuh Junhong dibawahku menggeliat tidak nyaman, tetapi pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan dengan arah tusukan penisku. Sepertinya dia menyukai penetrasi pertamanya ini.

" Bagaimana rasanya?." Tanyaku menggoda.

" Nggghh! Enaakk _hyuuunggghh_! Enaak sekaliiihh! Nnhhh!." Jawab Junhong keenakan.

" Apa kau menyukainya?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Iyaaahh.. ouwwwhh Lagi _hyuunghh_! Tusuk lagiiih… enaaakk! Enggghhh!." Kata Junhong.

Aku mengganti posisiku menjadi terlentang dan mengangkat Junhong menjadi diatasku. " Nah, jika kau menyukai rasanya, coba naik turunkan badanmu sendiri untuk mencari kenikmatan tadi." Kataku.

Kulihat wajah tak berdaya milik Junhong yang begitu menggemaskan, membuatku ingin sekali memperkosanya dengan kasar.

Perlahan Junhong mulai menaik turunkan badannya, lama kelamaan sepertinya dia mulai ingin bermain sedikit kasar, dia sudah jatuh dalam kenikmatan yang dirasakan lubangnya. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan semakin cepat menghantam penisku yang sudah tegang dan keras. Membuatku juga merasa keenakan.

Aku mengambil _remote control _dari _vibrator_ tadi, dan menekan tombol maksimal, dan membuat Junhong semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Nnggghh! Ouwwwhh! Enaak _hyuuungghh_! Lagiiih! Junhong ingin merasakannya lebih dalaamhh.. Ssshhh.. Enaaakk…" kata Junhong.

" _Hyung_ juga ingin merasakan lubangmu lebih dalam lagiih.." kataku.

" _Hyung_, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sinii… eungghh.. " kata Junhong sambil memegang penisnya.

Aku mengocok pelan penis Junhong, memijatnya sangat pelan hingga membuatnya terlihat frustasi.

" Keluarkan saja, kau akan merasakan enaknya ejakulasi." Kataku.

" _Hyuunghhh_! Aaakhhh! Kocok lagiihhh! Lebih cepaatthh! Engghh.. ini enak sekaliih!." Kata Junhong sambil ikut mengocok miliknya.

Aku mengocoknya lebih keras, dan tanganku yang bebas membantu Junhong untuk menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan kencang, karena aku sudah ingin _orgasm_ juga.

" Eungghhh! Sedikit lagi Junhong_iee_! Ayo kita keluarkan bersama… sshh…" kataku.

"_ Hyuungghh_! Aku sudah tidak tahaannnh!." Seru Junhong, kurasakan lubangnya menghimpit penisku dengan keras, membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Ouwwhhh! Kurasa aku juga harus klimaks!

SPLURRTT! SPLURRT! SPULRT!.

" AARRRGGHH!." Seru kami berdua. Dan aku berhasil orgasme di dalam _hole_ milik Junhong, dan sperma Junhong belepotan di telapak tanganku.

Junhong langsung ambruk diatasku, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. " Aku lelaah.." katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluknya. " Kau boleh istirahat sekarang." Kataku.

Kurasakan dia mengangguk. Walapun aku masih ingin melanjutkan, tapi aku juga harus bisa menahannya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Junhong tidak bisa berjalan 1 minggu.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Junhong.

" _Nde_?."

" Pantatku penuh… Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan milikmu dan benda itu?." Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Biarkan saja, aku suka seperti ini. Lubangmu sangat hangat dan sempit." Kataku.

" Nanti aku ingin main ini lagi _hyung_…" katanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia sudah jatuh tidur.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Junhong sudah jadi milikku sekarang. Dan kurasa hari-hariku akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan sekarang.

Karena iseng, aku kembali menyalakan _vibrator _itu langsung ke titik maksimal, Junhong tidak terbangun, tapi tubuhnya tersentak sedikit, dan dia mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Dan aku menikmati saat-saat penisku menikmati getaran-getaran itu di dalam lubang milik Junhong.

Aku memeluknya erat, aku benar-benar menyayangi adik tiriku yang menggemaskan ini.

" Uggh! Nnhh…" kudengar desahan kecil dari mulut Junhong saat aku orgasme lagi dalam lubangnya. Kemudian aku membiarkan seperti ini hingga aku tertidur, entah akan berapa kali lagi aku akan orgasme dalam lubang adikku ini ketika tidur pulas nanti.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


	2. Jealous

Tittle : Excuse Me.

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, INCEST, AU, OOC, Crack Pair, DLDR, RAPE, LEMON, NC21, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR Please, Underage prohibited to read!.

Daehyun = 25 thn

Junhong = 14 thn

Chapter 2 : Jealous.

#Daehyun Pov.

Sejak pertamakali aku melakukan _sex_ dengan adik kecilku ini, akhirnya dia menjadi ketagihan untuk melakukan _This and That_ ketika _appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak ada di rumah. Tapi aku juga tidak sejahat itu untuk terus menyodominya. Junhong selalu saja ingin melakukan _Blow Job_ pada milikku.

Dan setelah 4 tahun berlalu, aku masih melakukan kegiatan rutin di ranjang itu bersama adikku tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua kami. Dia sekarang sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Pertumbuhannya berkembang pesat, bahkan tingginya sudah hampir setara denganku. Dan dia semakin posesif saja padaku. Meski begitu aku tidak merasa terbebani, karena aku juga sangat mencintai adikku ini.

" _Hyung_, jemput aku nanti." Kata Junhong.

" Hari ini aku ada tambahan jam kuliah, bagaimana jika hari ini saja aku tidak menjemputmu?." Tanyaku.

" _Ani_! aku ingin di jemput olehmu!." Rengek Junhong.

" Baiklah baiklah… tapi setelah itu aku harus kembali ke kampus dan melanjutkan kuliahku." Kataku.

" _Geurae_…"

" _Kajja_, kita berangkat. Kau tidak boleh terlambat." Kataku.

" _Hyung_!." panggil Junhong cepat sebelum aku berjalan keluar.

" Hmm?."

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. Lalu aku tersenyum lebar dan segera memeluknya. " Adikku yang satu ini benar-benar yah…" kataku. " _Mian_ aku lupa." Lanjutku, lalu segera menciumnya. Hal ini harus dilakukan tiap pagi, bahkan lebih penting dari sarapan pagi. Jika tidak, dia bisa marah seharian.

_Morning Kiss_ kami tidak pernah hanya sebuah ciuman kilas biasa, tapi ciuman menuntut yang penuh gairah. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena yang membuat adikku seperti ini adalah aku sendiri. Dan aku sangat menikmatinya.

Aku menarik tengkuknya agar ciuman kami semakin dalam. Jika dia memang ingin ciuman, maka akan kuberi ciuman hingga bibirnya membiru kehabisan nafas sekalian.

" Eungghh! Hyu—nnhh! Hnnggh! Ahh… mmhh…"

Dia meremas kemejaku meminta untuk dibiarkan menghirup udara walau hanya sedikit saja. Tapi melihat adikku seperti ini adalah kebahagiaan untukku.

Aku masih terus melumat bibirnya yang selalu membuatku ketagihan itu, tidak memperdulikan kedua tangannya yang berusaha berontak. Aku semakin mendekapnya kuat.

" _Hyungh_! Eunggh… eummmh— ahh! Ngghhh!."

Aku menggigit bibirnya hingga dia terlihat terkejut, sedangkan aku semakin gencar melumat dan mengoksplorasi mulutnya dan beradu lidah.

" Junhong_ie_! Daehyun_ie_! Apa kalian sudah sarapan?." Seru _eomma_ dari dalam, sepertinya _eomma_ dan _appa_ baru saja keluar. Junhong terlihat kebingungan selain itu dia juga sudah pucat karena kehabisan nafas.

Cengkeraman tangan Junhong semakin kuat dan mencoba menghentikan ciuman ini, tapi aku masih terus saja menciumnya tanpa takut jika _eomma_ dan _appa_ bisa sampai di ruang tamu kapan saja.

" Junhong_ie_? Daehyun_ie_? Apa kalian sudah berangkat?." Tanya _eomma_ lagi yang sudah hampir masuk dan sedang membuka pintu.

" Kita baru saja akan berangkat." Sahutku cepat. Sedangkan Junhong sudah berlari untuk memakai sepatu sebelum dia ketahuan karena wajahnya sudah tidak karuan.

" Cepatlah kalau begitu. Jangan sampai adikmu terlambat." Kata _appa_ mengingatkan.

" _Areo_. Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu." Kataku sambil memakai sepatu dengan cepat dan menyusul Junhong yang baru saja keluar.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya kebingungan tadi.

" _Hyung_! _Neo jinjja_…" kesalnya ketika aku menyusulnya di garasi.

" _Wae_? Aku kan hanya melakukan apa yang kau minta." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Tapi jika _appa_ dan _eomma_ tau bagaimana?." Kesal Junhong.

" Tidak akan. Aku juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal macam itu di depan mereka." Kataku.

" Tetap saja! Kau juga membuatku hampir mati kehabisan nafas!." Kesalnya lagi.

" Tapi kau menyukainya kan?." Godaku.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya malu. " Lihat saja! Akan kubalas nanti!." Kesalnya.

" _Palliwah_ masuk, nanti kau bisa telat." Kataku.

Akupun segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera berangkat mengantar adikku yang paling manja ini ke sekolahnya.

Ketika di perjalanan, Junhong melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dan menatapku dengan pandangan bermain-main.

" _Ya_! pakai kembali sabuk pengamanmu." Kataku.

" _Shireo_." Jawabnya singkat masih terfokus memandangku.

Aku menatapnya sesaat dengan pandangan bingung dan segera kembali fokus pada jalan. " _Ya_ Junhong_ie_, jangan jadi anak nakal begitu, ayo pakai kembali sabuk pengaman—" aku terkejut ketika Junhong meraba selangkanganku perlahan.

Aku langsung menatapnya terkejut. " _Ya_! jangan coba-coba—"

Dia tersenyum nakal. " Sudah kubilang aku akan membalasmu kan _hyung_?." Katanya puas. Kenapa adikku benar-benar menjadi sangat mesum di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Walaupun aku tau itu semua karena aku yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Tangannya meremas penisku dengan sangat pelan dan seduktif, membuatku menjadi sangat khawatir. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain fokus menyetir.

" Hmmm… kurasa sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak bermain dengan milikmu _hyung_." Goda Junhong.

" Junhong-_ah_, berhenti bermain-main." Kataku sedikit tertahan.

" Bermain-main? Baiklah, jika _hyung_ tidak ingin aku bermain-main." Katanya. Dan detik berikutnya dia membuka resleting celanaku dan meremas kejantananku dengan kuat membuatku terkejut dan menginjak pedal gas beberapa detik, dan segera mencoba mengemudi dengan baik.

" _Hyung_, _Yeogi bwa_… kau mulai mengeras." Kata Junhong sambil tertawa kecil dan terus memijat milikku dengan pelan dan terkadang memijatnya dengan cepat, membuatku semakin frustasi.

Anak ini benar-benar…

" Ungghh!." Desahku terkejut ketika jemari Junhong dengan sangat lihai memelintir kepala kejantananku membuatku semakin tegang.

" Apa kau menyukainya _hyung_? Hmm?." Goda Junhong.

Aku masih terdiam mencoba menahan nafsuku. Jika saja aku tidak sedang menyetir sekarang, sudah pasti aku akan memperkosanya sekarang juga.

" Sepertinya kau sudah sangat tegang sekarang _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil mengeluarkan penisku dari celana dalamku. Dan memang benar, kejantananku sedang berdiri tegak. Benar-benar sangat tersiksa jika aku tidak bisa melepaskan hasrat ini.

Tiba-tiba Junhong mulai menggunakan mulut dan lidahnya untuk menggoda penisku. Aku harus terus fokus pada jalan.

" Sllurp… slluurrpp… eungghh… mmmhh! Slluurpp… nnh… uuhhh! Slluuurpp…" dengan sangat lihai dia melakukan _blow job_ pada penisku. Terasa sangat memabukkan dan sangat nikmat. Dia sengaja menyedotnya dengan pelan membuatku tidak puas dan ingin lebih. Dia tau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun padanya.

" Ughh! Junhong_ie_… lebih cepat!." Racauku.

Seolah tidak mendengarkanku, dia masih terus bermain-main dengan penisku yang tersiksa karena stimulus yang kurang.

" Aahh! Eummmh.. slluurp! Slurp! Euuhh! Ngghhh…sluurppp!."

Dia terus membuat desahan ketika melakukan _blow job_, menghasilkan getaran yang membuat penisku semakin tegang karena merasakan vibrasi pada tenggorokannya. Rasanya sangat basah, panas, dan licin di dalamnya, gesekkan dengan gigi-giginya menambah rasa nikmat yang menggoda.

Beberapakali kepala penisku menabrak ujung tenggorokannya, disana semakin terasa getaran yang ia buat dari desahannya, dan perlahan dan semakin pasti aku menuju pada klimaks-ku. Aku segera menginjak pedal rem ketika aku sudah sampai di depan sekolahnya, ingin segera menikmati mengeluarkan hasrat yang sudah sangat besar itu.

Tiba-tiba Junhong menghentikan _blow job_-nya dan tersenyum licik. " Aku harus berangkat sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi. _Annyeong_!." Katanya lalu segera keluar dari mobil meninggalkan penisku yang masih berdiri dan terasa sangat ngilu karena tidak mencapai orgasme.

" Sial! Uughhh… apa yang harus kulakukan jika seperti ini…" gerutuku kesal.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku menyambarnya dengan kasar.

" _Mwo_?!." Kesalku.

[[ _Ya_! kenapa kau membentakku begitu sih? _Palli_ jemput aku, aku sudah lelah menunggumu disini.]] aku baru sadar bahwa itu adalah Junseo. Dia adalah teman seperjuanganku. Dia juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama sepertiku. Bahkan dia lebih parah dariku. Dia benar-benar sangat menyukai _sex_. Asal dia bisa merasa puas dia akan melakukan _sex_ dengan siapapun.

" Ck! _Arasseo_. Aku sedang di perjalanan." Sahutku.

[[ Baiklah, aku tunggu. Cepatlah.]] katanya.

" Iya iya cerewet." Gerutuku sambil menutup ponsel.

Aku segera menutup resleting celanaku dan tancap gas dari sana. Junseo sangat cerewet, aku sangat malas jika dia sudah protes. Selain itu dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di salah satu rumah _namjachingu_nya setelah semalam melakukan _another one night stand_. Dia mudah sekali bosan, karena itulah dia selalu meninggalkan kekasih yang mulai kecanduan melakukan _sex_ dengannya dan berujung menjadi posesif padanya.

Dulu aku pernah harus berpura-pura menjadi _namjachingu_nya untuk membuat salah satu _namja_ yang tidak memiliki status apapun dengannya lantaran terus saja mengejarnya setelah mereka melakukan _one night stand_. Entah kenapa dia selalu saja merepotkanku. Tapi tidak kupungkiri dia juga sering membantuku.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu aku sampai di depan sebuah _apartement_ mewah, dia menungguku di depan sana dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan. Aku bisa menebak itu bukan pakaiannya. Kemejanya terlihat berantakan dan ditutupi dengan _sweater_ yang kebesaran. Dia segera menyambar masuk ke dalam mobilku ketika aku baru saja berhenti di depannya.

" Antar aku pulang dulu. Aku tidak bisa kuliah dengan pakaian seperti ini." Katanya.

" Masih saja seperti ini. Selain itu, aku ini bukan supirmu tau!." Kesalku.

" Haish… kita ini sudah sejak SMA sudah berbagi suka duka, aku hanya meminta tolong hal kecil padamu." Gerutunya.

" Hal kecil tapi terus saja kau ulang-ulang sampai aku bosan." Gerutuku.

" Jika tadi aku menemukan kunci mobilnya, aku pasti tidak akan menelfonmu Tuan Jung. Aku tidak akan menemui orang itu lagi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memuaskanku. Tapi dia begitu menikmati permainanku. Benar-benar mengecewakan." Katanya.

" Berhentilah bermain-main, kau bisa kena karma nanti. Carilah pasangan hidup dan mulai hidup baru yang lebih berguna." Kataku.

" Haish! Aku jauh lebih baik darimu. Setidaknya aku masih menikmati melakukan _sex_, tapi tidak sepertimu yang terus saja berkutat dengan adik kecilmu itu." Sindirnya.

" _Ya_! itu terserah padaku!." Sergahku.

" Eh? Daehyun_ie_, apa yang terjadi disana?." Tanyanya sambil menunjuk penisku yang terlihat menonjol di balik celanaku.

" Haish…"

" Apa adik kecilmu itu yang melakukannya?." Katanya sambil tertawa.

" _Geurae_… dia bermain-main dan meninggalkanku seperti ini."

" Tidak heran kau terlihat kesal pagi-pagi begini. Ternyata dia hebat juga yah." Katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Ya_! _Utjima_!." Kesalku.

" _Arasseo_… _arasseo_… sini biar kubantu." Katanya sambil membuka resletingku. Dengan cepat tanganku menghentikannya.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan malas. " Sudahlah. Lagi pula meski kau melakukan _sex_ denganku, kita berdua tau kita tidak akan punya perasaan satu sama lain. Untuk apa takut."

" _Areo_! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mempermainkanku juga." Kataku.

Dia menyingkirkan tanganku dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan penisku. " Fokuslah menyetir. Kau tau aku ahli dalam melakukannya. Anggap saja ini balasan karena sudah menjemputku. Kau juga tidak mungkin pergi kuliah dengan tonjolan sebesar ini di celanamu." Katanya.

" Haish… terserahmu sajalah." Kataku.

Dan memang benar Junseo sangat ahli dalam melakukan _blow job_. Terasa begitu nikmat dan memabukkan. Dia terus menyedot penisku dengan kuat tanpa henti sambil mengocok kedua _twin balls_-ku.

Aku mendorong kepala Junseo untuk mempercepat _blow job_nya. Hisapannya benar-benar sangat nikmat. Dia benar-benar sudah sangat ahli dalam melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

" Ugghh! Sedakiti lagiii…" kataku sambil mencoba fokus pada jalan. Bahkan aku sedikit tidak fokus ketika mengganti perseneling.

Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat pada orgasmeku. Junseo menyodokkan mulutnya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat, penisku yang besar dan panjang itu terlihat sangat penuh dalam mulutnya, dia tidak pernah bisa sampai menelan semua batang penisku.

SPLURRT! SPLUURRT!

Aku mengerang penuh kenikmatan ketika akhirnya hasratku bisa kukeluarkan. Aku bisa melihat Junseo mencoba menelan cairan semen-ku yang memenuhi mulutnya hingga meluber kemana-mana. Dan tanpa ragu dia menelan semua yang tersisa.

" Terimakasih atas sarapannya…" katanya.

" Kau benar-benar maniak." Komentarku.

" Tapi kau juga menyukainya kan?." Godanya.

" _Geurae_…" sahutku.

" Penismu kenapa bisa sebesar itu sih? Ketika tegang benar-benar sangat keras dan kuat." Katanya.

" Memangnya kenapa?."

" Aku jadi ingin tau rasanya jika itu masuk ke dalam lubangku. Selama ini aku belum pernah dibobol dengan penis sebesar itu." Katanya serius, seolah benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

" Ck! Jangan main-main." Sergahku.

" _Arasseo_… adikmu bisa memusuhiku seumur hidup jika aku melakukan _sex_ denganmu. Tapi aku tidak menolak jika aku mendapat kesempatan itu." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Sejak kapan kau menyiakan ajakan bersenggama?." Sindirku.

" Selain itu, aku mendapat kenalan baru. Dia seorang Dokter. Aku akan keluar dengannya malam ini." Katanya bersemangat.

" _Omona_… kapan sih kau bisa tobat sebentar saja? Lagipula kau pasti mengincar melakukan _sex_ dengan orang itu kan?." Kataku.

" Memangnya apa lagi? Aku sudah mendapat banyak barang mahal dan uang yang di berikan Cuma-Cuma pada orang-orang yang suka padaku. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bisa memuaskanku." Kata Junseo.

" Lalu jika kau sudah menemukan orang seperti yang kau idamkan itu, dan ternyata dia tidak menyukaimu bagaimana?." Tanyaku.

" Tidak akan. Aku pasti bisa membuatnya menyukaiku. Sudah banyak orang yang menyukaiku. Pesonaku ini susah ditolak." Katanya percaya diri.

" Dasar narsis!." Ejekku.

.

.

.

.

.

" Daehyun _hyuuung_!." Seru Junhong ketika melihatku menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

Dengan cepat dia sudah memelukku dan bergelantungan di punggungku tidak ingin lepas. " Junhong_ie_, kau sudah mulai berat…" kataku.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Aku segera menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil dan mengantarnya pulang.

" _Hyung_, bagaimana jika nanti malam—"

" _Ani_ Junhong_ie_." Potong cepat.

" _Wae_?." Protesnya.

" Besok kau ada latihan berenang, aku tidak mau orang-orang melihat ada _kiss mark_ di badanmu atau kau tidak bisa berenang karena pinggulmu sakit." Kataku.

" Haish… kalau begitu aku akan bolos besok." Kesalnya.

" _Ya_ sejak kapan kau jadi nakal begitu? Kau harus tetap masuk sekolah. Jika latihan berenangmu selesai, kita bisa melakukannya. Aku janji." Kataku menghibur.

" Tapi aku sudah lama tidak bermain dengan punyamu _hyuuung_." Rengeknya lagi.

" Haish… jika kau memang begitu, kenapa tadi pagi kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu, hmm? Aku harus repot karena kau meninggalkanku seperti itu." Kataku.

" Itu kan… karena aku ingin membalasmu, salah sendiri menggodaku." Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Bersabarlah sampai besok, lagipula hari ini aku juga punya jadwal kuliah hingga malam. Dan kau harus belajar untuk ujian besok." Kataku.

" Tapi aku ingin melakukannya _hyuung_." Katanya memaksa.

" Tidak bisa Junhong_ie_. _Hyung_ harus segera kembali ke kampus setelah mengantarmu pulang." Kataku.

" Pokoknya sekarang!."

Ya ampun, kenapa Junhong sangat _horny_ sih? Aku tidak ingin dia seperti Junseo yang menjadi sangat ketagihan dalam melakukan _sex_. Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai adikku seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Junhong melepas sabuk pengamannya dan merangkak menuju pangkuanku.

" Ju… Junhong_ie_, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang menyetir." Kataku bingung dan mencoba sedikit mengurangi kecepatan dan mencoba melihat ke jalan.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi _hyung_. Aku sudah menahannya di sekolah tadi." Katanya sambil memeluk leherku dan mulai mencium dan meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di perpotongan leherku.

" Jangan bercanda Junhong_ie_." Kataku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, karena aku tidak mungkin melepaskan setir mobil. Jika aku berhenti dan melakukan _sex_, bisa-bisa aku terlambat kembali ke kampus.

Junhong semakin gencar melancarkan aksinya, dia membuka beberapa kancing kemejaku dan mulai memainkan _nipples_-ku. Dia semakin pintar saja melakukan _foreplay_ seperti ini.

Perlahan tangannya mulai merayap masuk ke dalam celana dalamku dan langsung membangkitkan adik kecilku. Dia mengocoknya dengan brutal membuat kejantananku menjadi tegang.

Dia tersenyum nakal padaku. " Lihat, aku selalu berhasil membuatmu terbangun." Bisiknya di telingaku dengan seduktif sambil menggigit telingaku.

" Ugh… Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang kau mulai Junhong_ie_…" kataku.

" Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat senang _hyung_." Jawabnya.

Detik berikutnya dia mengarahkan kejantananku pada lubangnya. " Tu… tunggu Junhong_ie_, kau langsung memasukkannya begitu saja? Akan sakit jika tidak dalam keadaan basah." Kataku.

" Apa boleh buat." Sahut Junhong tidak perduli, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar ingin melakukan _sex_.

" Tapi besok—"

" Sshh… _hyung_ fokus menyetir saja." Potongnya cepat,

Lalu dengan cepat dia menghujamkan lubangnya pada milikku yang sudah mengeras.

JLEEBB!

" Aaaghh!." Serunya. Dia memelukku dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan dia bergetar hebat, pasti sakit rasanya.

" Junhong_ie_… _gwaenchanhnya_?." Tanyaku.

Nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. " Mmhh… uughh… n.. _nde_… aakh! Nnnnhh… eungghh… ouwwhh.." desahnya sambil perlahan menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa terus menyetir mobil dengan mulus, sangat susah mengganti perseneling ketika seseorang sedang melakukan hal seperti ini padamu.

" H… _hyuunghh_… milikmu… eunggh! Sa—ngaat… besarrh… ouwwhh… rasanya enak sekaliiih… eunghhh… mmmh! Aakh! Akkh!." Desahnya yang semakin membuatku _horny_.

Menumbuk titik paling terdalam dengan sangat cepat di dalam lubang sempit Junhong benar-benar sangat nikmat! Wajahnya yang seksi dan terlihat tidak berdaya itu terkadang membuatku sedikit teralihkan.

" Junhong_ieh_…. Lebih cepat!." Pintaku.

Dia semakin menghujamkan miliknya dengan cepat. Aku berhenti ketika sampai pada lampu merah. Waktu beberapa detik itu terasa lama ketika aku menikmati _sex_ ini. Aku menjilat dan menggigit _nipple_ Junhong dan mengocok penis kecilnya yang sudah sangat tegak yang sedari tadi mengenai perutku. Penisnya sudah terlihat berkedut mengeluarkan _precum_. Aku semakin gencar mengocok dan mencubit kepala penisnya.

" Aaakhh! Daehyun _hyung_… eunghh… aahh… sshhh! Ouggh! Terus… terus kocok lebih cepat… eummmhhh! Enak sekali _hyuuungh_…" desahnya tidak karuan.

Detik berikutnya dia orgasme dengan sangat kencang, dia terlihat sangat menikmati orgasmenya. Aku segera kembali menjalankan mobil saat lampu hijau menyala.

" Junhong_ie_, ini masih belum berakhir. Aku masih belum klimaks." Kataku.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu tidak berdaya sambil kembali memulai menggenjotkan tubuhnya melawan kejantananku.

" Lebih cepat Junhong_ie_…" pintaku.

Dia semakin menaik turunkan badannya dengan cepat, aku bisa merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat yang kurasakan pada penisku.

" Ouwwhh! Ngghh! Daehyun hyu—nggh… sshh… eummhh!." Racau Junhong.

" Sedikit lagi… mmh… lebih cepat…" kataku.

Junhong semakin gencar menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan detik berikutnya aku orgasme begitu banyak di dalam _hole_ milik Junhong, bahkan diapun juga orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Kau benar-benar _pervert_, Junhong-_ah_…" kataku sedikit terengah.

" Jika bukan karena kau yang dulu memperkosaku, mana mungkin aku jadi anak nakal seperti ini?." Balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku berhenti ketika sampai di depan rumah.

" Ayo turun dari pangkuanku. Kita sudah sampai. Aku harus kembali kuliah." Kataku.

" _Shireo_." Katanya sambil memelukku.

" Junhong_ie_, kau sudah dapat apa yang kau mau. Sekarang kau harus belajar di rumah. Setelah ujian akan kuberi hadiah." Kataku.

" Hadiah apa?." Tanyanya cepat sambil memandangku.

" Aku tidak akan kasih tau sekarang. Tapi… jika kau menurut, akan kuberi sesuatu yang lebih nikmat dari ini." Kataku sambil tersenyum nakal.

" _Jinjjayo_?." Tanyanya bersemangat.

" _Geurae_… Tapi besok kau harus dapat nilai bagus dalam ujian." Kataku.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pegang janjimu _hyung_." Katanya sambil turun dari pangkuanku.

Aku tersenyum memandangnya. " Ya ampun, kau benar-benar harus mandi setelah ini." Kataku ketika melihatnya penuh keringat dan sperma di sekitar perutnya dia terlihat sangat berantakan. tapi disaat yang sama terlihat sangat seksi.

" _Arasseo_. Terimakasih banyak _hyung_." Katanya sambil menciumku sebentar lalu segera keluar dari mobil.

Aku mencabut beberapa lembar tisu dan segera membersihkan ulah Junhong tadi, setelah itu aku segera berangkat kembali untuk kuliah.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku pulang sekitar pukul 10. Dan kulihat Junhong sudah tidur di kamarnya. Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan istirahat.

Di tengah aku tidur, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering. Awalnya aku membiarkannya karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi lama kelamaan bunyi itu semakin menggangguku karena tidak berhenti berdering. Dengan kesal aku segera mengangkat telfon itu. Dan aku makin kesal ketika tau Junseo-lah yang menelfon.

" _Ya_! apa kau—"

[[ Lama sekali sih angkat telfonnya!.]] potongnya cepat dengan suara keras.

" Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?! Aku sedang tidur!." Marahku.

[[ Aku butuh pertolonganmu.]] katanya.

" Aduuh! Ada apa lagi sih? Bukannya kau sedang bersama gebetan Doktermu itu?." Kesalku.

[[ Akan kuceritakan nanti. Sekarang cepat keluar, aku sudah di depan rumahmu!.]]

" _Mwoo_?!." Seruku terkejut, dan aku segera bangun.

[[ Makanya cepetan. Aku kedinginan disini.]] gerutunya.

" Ck! Tunggu sebentar!." Kataku sambil menutup telfon dan segera keluar rumah.

Dan ternyata memang benar dia ada di depan rumahku, dengan pakaian yang acak-acakan, hampir mirip tadi pagi ketika aku menjemputnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?." Kataku bingung.

" Kau lama. Biarkan aku harus masuk dulu." Katanya sambil menerobos masuk sebelum kupersilahkan.

" _Ya_! Junseo-_yah_! Kau kenapa?." Tanyaku.

" Kau harus menolongku." Katanya ketika kami sampai di ruang tamu.

" Menolong apa?."

" Bisakah kau melakukan _sex_ denganku?." katanya.

" _Mwoyaaa_! Maksudmu apa?." Tanyaku kaget.

" Heish… jadi tadi itu aku memang pergi dengan Dokter itu. Seperti biasa, aku tentu saja melakukan _sex_ dengannya. Tapi apa kau tau? Saat di tengah-tengah _sex_, ketika aku sudah hampir orgasme, dia meninggalkanku setelah mendapat telfon darurat bahwa dia harus segera ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengoperasi pasien. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Rengeknya.

Ya Tuhan… ada ya manusia seperti ini. Jika dia bukan temanku sudah pasti aku membunuhnya dari dulu.

" Kenapa harus aku sih? Lakukan saja sendiri, aku masih punya banyak _sex toys_ untuk bisa kau gunakan." Kataku.

" _Ani_! mana bisa puas jika hanya dengan _sex toys_. Ayolah Daehyun_ie_… hanya satu kali saja. Jebal… lihatlah! Milikku saja masih tegang." Katanya sambil memperlihatkan tonjolan di celananya.

" Tapi—"

" Adikmu pasti sudah tidur, lakukan dengan cepat maka tidak akan ketahuan, nanti bilang saja aku menginap disini karena mengerjakan tugas." Paksanya.

" Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya." Kataku.

" Baiklah, akan kubuat milikmu tegang." Katanya masih saja tidak menyerah.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Hanya satu kali saja, awas jika kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali." Kataku.

" _Gumawo_ Daehyun_ie_!." Serunya senang.

Dia segera pergi menuju kamarku, sebelumnya aku memastikan bahwa keadaan rumah akan aman jika aku melakukan _sex_ dengan Junseo. Bisa gawat jika ketahuan.

" _Palliwah_!." Katanya tidak sabar.

" Haish… kau ini benar-benar maniak!." Kesalku sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

Dengan cepat dia langsung membuka resleting celanaku dan mengocok milikku dengan kencang.

" _Ya_! _ya_! pelankan sedikit kocokanmu itu!." Marahku.

Dia hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mulai mengulum penisku. Dia benar-benar sangat ahli melakukan _blow job_. Sepertinya karena dia sering sekali melakukan _sex_, sehingga dia sangat menguasai hal seperti ini. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa setiap orang yang habis melakukan _sex_ dengannya menjadi suka padanya. Tapi tidak denganku, aku sudah sangat tau tabiatnya, jadi aku tidak akan menyukai Junseo meski wajahnya sangat cantik dan sangat jago soal _sex_.

" Slluurrp! Slluuurp! Eunggghhh… mmmh…. Sluuurppp! Angghhh…"

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga penisku benar-benar berdiri tegak. Junseo melepaskan kulumannya dan kembali memijat penisku dengan sangat seduktif.

" _Omona_… pasti menyenangkan menjadi adikmu jika penismu sebesar ini." Katanya.

" _Shikkeuro_!." Sahutku kesal.

" Selain itu ukuranmu hampir sama seperti ukuran si Dokter tadi." Katanya.

" Haish… jangan membanding-bandingkan seperti itu. Lakukan saja tugasmu." Kesalku.

Dia mengocok penisku beberapakali hingga ia rasa itu cukup tegang untuk bisa masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

" Sekarang lakukan tugasmu." Katanya sambil menungging mengarahkan lubangnya padaku bersiap untuk di masuki.

Aku tidak akan memasukkan penisku ke dalam lubang temanku sendiri setelah ini. Kali ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Jika tidak karena Junseo yang bodoh ini, aku tidak akan ada dalam situasi _awkward_ seperti ini.

" Cepatlah Dae—"

JLEEBB!

" Haakkhh! Eunghhh!." Desahnya terkejut.

" Cerewet! Lubangmu sempit sekali… " kataku. Alu aku segera mulai mengeluar masukkan penisku.

" Aaaahhh… eummm… _Fasterrh_… _Deeperrh_… ouwwh… sssh! Nnnhh… nikmat sekaliiih…. Haakkh! Aakhh! Akkkh! Ungghh… aangghhh… _moreeehh_!." Desahnya keenakan.

Aku terus menyodomi lubangnya dengan brutal, sekalian melampiaskan kekesalanku padanya. Selain itu memang ketika melakukan _sex_ aku lebih suka menusuk tanpa banyak berfikir dan selalu kutusuk sedalam mungkin.

" _Feels_… _goodhh_… ouwwh! _Hit it again_! Eungghh… akhh! Akkh! Akkh! Mmmhh… ugghh… unnnghh… " desahnya.

Aku mengocok penis milik Junseo, dan dia semakin mendesah hebat. Detik berikutnya di orgasme dengan sangat kuat dan sangat banyak di tanganku. Sedangkan aku masih belum mencapai klimaks-ku.

Aku semakin mempercepat genjotanku pada lubangnya, tidak membiarkan dia rileks sedetikpun. Sedangkan penis Junseo kembali berdiri tegak.

" Hey, kecilkan suaramu, kau bisa membangunkan seisi rumah." Kataku.

Dia mencoba menahan desahannya, terlihat begitu tersiksa. Dia mencoba meredam suaranya tapi tusukanku membuat desahannya masih terdengar.

" Sedikit lagih… ughh…" kataku sambil semakin mempercepat tusukan penisku.

Tubuh Junseo terhempas-hempas semakin kasar karenaku, dan desahannya semakin tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Dia mencengkeram _bed cover_ dengan sangat kuat.

" _I'm cuming_! Eunggh… aghh.. ouuwwhh.. aaaakkgghhh!." Serunya.

SPLURRTT! SPLUURTT! SPLUURTT!.

Kami orgasme bersamaan, menikmati moment itu dengan seksama, dan hanya bisa terengah setelahnya.

" Haah… haah… _Gumawo_ Daehyun-_ah_. Aku tidak tau lagi jika tidak ada kau." Katanya.

" Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika hal ini terjadi, meskipun kau memohon ribuan kali." Kataku.

" _Arasseo_… selain itu kurasa aku akan serius dengan si Dokter ini." Katanya.

" _Jinjja_? Kukira kau akan meninggalkannya karena dia pergi di tengah kegiatan _sex_mu." kataku.

" Yah memang benar, hal itu membuatku sangat kesal. Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dan aku akui dia melakukan _sex_ dengan sangat mengesankan. Dia tau cara membuatku menikmati. Selain itu… ukurannya juga besar." Kata Junseo diakhiri dengan tawa.

" Haish! Kau ini benar-benar _pervert_!." Kesalku.

" Tapi aku tidak separah kau yang memperkosa adik kecilmu sendiri." Balasnya.

" Ck! _Shikkeureo_! Aku harus membersihkan diri. Tugasmu sekarang adalah membersihkan tempat tidurku. Semua harus bersih setelah aku selesai."

" Haishh… kenapa harus aku sih…" gerutunya.

" Kau mau kuusir sekarang juga tanpa kuberi sehelai pakaian?." Ancamku.

" _Arasseo_! _Arasseo_! Akan kulakukan." Sahutnya kesal.

Setelah itu aku segera mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sial! Gara-gara Junseo aku harus mandi di pagi-pagi buta. Semoga si Dokter itu bisa membuatnya sedikit jinak.

Selesai mandi aku segera kembali ke kamar, dan kulihat Junseo sudah membersihkan tempat tidurku, bahkan dia sudah tidur duluan disana, dia juga sudah ganti baju tanpa minta ijin dulu padaku. Dasar cecunguk satu ini!.

Aku segera kembali tidur, penisku butuh istirahat setelah apa yang terjadi seharian ini.

Keesokkan paginya aku terbangun dan Junseo sepertinya sudah bangun duluan, aku berjalan keluar kamar dan mendengar percakapan yang sedikit ramai, setelah kulihat ternyata Junseo dan _eomma_ sedang mengobrol dengan antuasias sambil memasak sarapan. Aku segera kembali untuk mandi tidak terlalu ingin tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Setelah selesai, _eomma_ memanggilku dan Junhong untuk sarapan. Aku juga hraus mengantar Junhong ke sekolah.

" Daehyun_ie_, mana adikmu? Apa dia sudah siap?." Tanya _eomma_.

" Aku akan lihat ke kamarnya." Jawabku.

Akupun segera masuk ke kamar Junhong. dan disana dia sudah siap untuk sekolah. " _Kajja_, kita sarapan." Ajakku.

" _Hyung_ saja. Aku tidak lapar."

" Hey, kau harus tetap sarapan, hari ini kau banyak kegiatan—"

" Kubilang tidak mau!." Katanya cepat.

" Kau kenapa sih?."

" Aku harus segera berangkat." Katanya sambil mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

" Junhong_ie_ tunggu." Kataku sambil menarik lengannya, dan hendak menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikanku. Membuatku terkejut. " _Wae_?." Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

" Jangan sentuh aku lagi!." Bentaknya padaku.

" _Ya_! apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanyaku mencoba menahannya.

" Aku benci padamu!."

" A… apa maksudmu Junhong_ie_? Kau kenapa? Memangnya aku salah apa?." Tanyaku.

" Jangan pura-pura! Sana pergi bersama temanmu itu, kau lebih suka melakukan _sex_ dengannya kan!." Katanya.

Detik itu aku benar-benar terkejut, rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Junhong melihatku bersama Junseo tadi malam.

" Ju… Junhong_ie_, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kataku mencoba menjelaskan.

" Aku tidak mau dengar! Pokoknya aku benci padamu _hyung_!." Serunya sambil belari keluar.

Sial! Aku tidak mengira akan jadi seperti ini! Ini semua karena Junseo!.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hallo readers! Apa kabar! Sudah 1 tahun sejak terakhir posting FF ini. Maaf yah kalian nunggunya lamaaaaaa banget. Itupun kalo kalian masih ingat FF ini.

Di FF ini Junhong-nya aku bikin uda agak gede, dan aku juga nambahin Junseo juga. Tapi aku harap kalian nggak benci-benci amat ama Junseo di FF ini. Emang sih dia kelihat sex addict banget, dan disini moment sex-nya DaeLo juga dikit. Tapi ntar kalo aku update lagi pasti aku bikin yang lebih hot. Itupun aku nggak tau kapan bakal aku lanutin lagi –di gampar-

Tapi kuharap kalian suka FF ini guys, dan tetep support FF-ku. Kali aja aku bikin FF NC baru yang lebih bagus. :D

Dan kenapa aku bikin FF ini dengan judul Excuse Me? Soalnya dari beberapa judul lagu B.A.P yang lebih mendekati Cuma Excuse Me doang. Jadi si Daehyun ini kan awalnya nge-rape Junhong yang masih kecil apalagi itu anak dari ibu barunya, dan judulnya ini semacam kayak " Excuse Me, can I rape your son, mom?." Gitu deh pokoknya… hehehehe

Rada maksa emang, tapi nggak papa, yang penting kan ceritanya xD

Oke deh, sampai disini dulu ngobrolnya. :D

Mind To Riview?


End file.
